


5 Places John Silver Has Tried Masturbating

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [18]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Roommates, privacy is hard to find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Five places Silver has tried masturbating





	5 Places John Silver Has Tried Masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> (companion piece to "making out"; I'll start tagging an additional series – The Odd Trio - for this particular modern au)

1) In the shower. Just because his roommates think it's boring it doesn't mean it isn't a good place. In fact it's super hygienic and sometimes the only place he gets privacy.

2) In bed, but only when he's alone. Because sometimes his roommates end up platonically sharing his bed. Why it's always his bed is another matter. Billy changes his sheets religiously and Max's sheets have a high thread count but somehow it's always Silver who has to share his space. (He doesn't mind nearly as much as he pretends to)

3) At work in the storage cupboard. If it's good enough for Billy…

4) On the sofa. Only when he's got the place to himself, which isn't often.

5) In the car. It's awkward but again, sometimes the only chance he gets to be alone. (But living with Billy and Max is better than being lonely)


End file.
